fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Neetohh/Fan Servant Creation Guide
Last Updated: May 28, 2019 This is a blog post dedicated to creating your fan servants on your fandom blogs within this wiki but due note Admins and Moderators have the right to delete or modify any blog pages that may violate the general fandom Terms and agreement. Important Rules # Never use the following , , and these templates are reserved for actual F/GO Servants and they contain categories and codes that help organize servants. So make sure to never use it. # All images and information used should be linked, never link google search result but the actual site sources. Fan Servant Templates Creating the Basic Stats of the Fan Servant *Now let's begin ' ' and put the name of your fan servant. *Next copy the template and its parameters starting from the double curly braces *Now before Pasting the template code to the created blog page, look to your top right there are tabs that says Source and Visual mode click on Source then paste the code, make sure you paste it as plain text. Now you can edit it via the Source or by Visual **If you which to edit by Visual make sure to click and press edit on the template puzzle piece icon that has the name of the Template:CharactersNew/NoCategory **You can leave the ||2}} under the names all it does is copy the fan servant title you use for the blog title, feel free to remove it if you plan on using a Hidden Name gimmick for your fan servant. Active and Passive Skills Great now you know the basics of adding information into a template, let's now focus on a few other ones. Activeskillpage/NoCategory One thing to note do not call other servant skills, if you want that skill go to its page and just copy(via Edit), because if you transclude ( ) a skill, you are adding the same categories of that page as well. *Parameters name, rank and effect. name of the skill, it's rank (D to A++ or EX) and description of base effect and others. *Parameter img visit Category:Icons to view all the current available icons. If you want to use your own custom skill icon thats fine too size(110 × 110). Important: please add a description after uploading so it doesn't get delete by Admins and Moderators. *Parameter leveleffect adding an icon is bit different from the parameter img, visit Template:Seffect to view all available icons. highly discourage to add your own custom icons as of this moment. Do not edit the Template:Seffect, only official icons from the game are used in it. *Parameters l1 to l10 and #l1 to #l10, input your percentage scaling per effect. The max level effect you can add is up to 4 (4l1 to 4l10). if you only have less than 4 either delete or just keep the extra parameters. only inputted data will be shown in the template. *Parameter c1, c6, c10. this refers to the cool down of each skill. Passiveskill/NoLink Information same as points 1 and 2 mentioned on Activeskillpage/NoCategory. Tabber tag and Template:Unlock Once your done with your active skills its time to put them in to tabbers. On the ' tag there is only 3 things to remember. more information at Fandom:Help - Tabber. #the equal sign ( =''' ) #the dividing code ( '''|-| ) #the closing tag ( ' ) Template:Unlock #' ' for the 1st skill. #' ' for the 1st ascension unlock. #' ' for the 2nd ascension unlock. #' ' for the 3rd ascension unlock. #' ' for custom text. Next is tabber within a tabber, used when servants get their upgrade skills. *' - ' is the same as |-| *'}}' is the same as ' To be continued Category:Blog posts